<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>package deal by justkurotingz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294721">package deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkurotingz/pseuds/justkurotingz'>justkurotingz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, macriley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkurotingz/pseuds/justkurotingz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>heavily based on 4x13, riley thinks she almost lost mac twice in the same day, leading to confessions in a heated setting (literally)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley Davis &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>package deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“so, mac, riley, how are you two liking your new home?” “oh jeez.” riley let out a shaky breath after recognizing the mysterious voice. “it’s gwen.” she said before mac could ask and opened the door, revealing gwen standing in front of them with a smile.</p>
<p>“it’s great, really.” mac’s answer was genuine and gwen smirked. “everything going good in paradise?” “gwen, you know we’re not together.” a blush rose on riley and mac’s cheeks and she simply smirked. “for now.” </p>
<p>“anyways.” she cleared her throat and then glanced at mac. “i need you for a while angus.” “what about riles?” gwen paused, glancing back at riley. “this is something you need to do alone.”</p>
<p>“i told you we’re a package deal. i’m not leaving her.” mac stepped forward, almost as if he was protecting riley and she rolled her eyes, although hesitant as well. “mac it’ll just be for a little while.” “listen to your girlfriend angus. come on, don’t you trust me?” gwen noted that both of them let the girlfriend thing go.</p>
<p>“fine. just… stay safe ok?” he looked into riley’s eyes and she nodded. “i’ll be fine. go do what you have to do. i’ll see you later.” “yeah.” mac gave her a small smile and then stepped out the door to follow gwen outside unsure of what he was following her into.</p>
<p>riley let out a breath, closing the door behind her and sinking down beside it, hands in her hair. she didn’t trust anyone here, not yet. but gwen wouldn’t harm mac, right? she thought, getting up to lock the door and change. </p>
<p>but as the hours dwindled by, she collapsed on the couch, pulling a pillow close to her and holding it tight. what were they doing to mac? was he ever going to come back? and then the emotions she pushed deep down surfaced.</p>
<p>what had she done? betrayed all her friends to go undercover to take down  maniacs that want to kill off a quarter of the earth’s population with her best friend who she had secret feelings for even though he had a girlfriend, and now he was gone with the leader of the maniacs to do god knows what. </p>
<p>“he’s going to come back. he’s going to come back.” riley chanted, brushing the few tears from her face. but she could only hope that mac was safe.</p>
<p>“i’ll take it from here.” roman growled as soon as mac and gwen made their way down the steps. “no, you won’t.” gwen stared him down. “leland wants you to get your team ready.” they had a silent staring contest and gwen surrendered. </p>
<p>“so… i will meet you soon. tomorrow’s the big day.” she brushed off his jacket and mac frowned at her. “it’s a surprise.” she smiled. “you’ll be fine.” with that roman led mac off, leaving gwen to watch their disappearing figures.</p>
<p>roman led him to a greenhouse of sorts. and it was then mac learned the true history of codex. “codex dates back to the 14th century?” he stammered and leland smiled softly, still snipping at his plants. “i know, hard to believe.”</p>
<p>time flew by with leland, and mac didn’t even realize how much time he had spent watching the old man cut plants and listening to him speak about codex. but he gave no hints to the plan for tomorrow.</p>
<p>“the painting…” it was a volcano, blocking out the sun. gears turned in mac’s mind, but he couldn’t think of anything codex had access to that related to volcanoes. was that their plan for tomorrow? to have another pompeii?</p>
<p>riley followed the man up to a tech room, observing everything. people were talking to themselves, obviously about whatever was happening tomorrow. “so what’s the plan?” she asked the man next to her, and he shook his head. “all in good time.” but she heard nuclear more than once in there whispers. </p>
<p>this was taking too long, riley decided. she needed air, and where the hell was mac? “i’ll just be a minute.” she informed the man and walked outside, hands on her knees as she breathed deeply. she needed to find mac, now. he’d know exactly what was happening and what to do. retracing her steps she found her apartment, and then, stairs on the side that led underground. </p>
<p>there was a man, walking along the side of a greenhouse. “who- who are you? where’s mac?” she asked. “he’ll be fine, you’ll see.” shaken, riley continued on her way, and found another staircase leading up- to the main tech room?</p>
<p>gwen was talking to mac and they had just split up when riley spotted them. “mac!” she cried, rushing over to his outstretched arms and wrapping her arms tightly around him. “you- you were gone for so long i got worried something happened.” she said in a rush and mac hugged her back tightly. “i know, i got  carried away with leland, i’m sorry riles. don’t worry, i missed you too.” he joked and riley sighed, melting into his arms.</p>
<p>making eye contact with gwen on stage, riley blushed and stepped away from mac as gwen raised her eyebrows at the two. the plan was to head to a rendezvous point, with teams going in pairs to attract less attention. “you ready?” mac glanced at riley in the passenger seat and she nodded. “we just have to focus on keeping our covers. hey, mac?”</p>
<p>“yeah?” “i heard the tech assistants talking about nuclear power earlier.” mac sighed heavily, looking at riley. “i know what codex’s plan is. leland was talking about volcanoes earlier. they’re going to use a nuke to activate a volcano.”</p>
<p>“you can do that?” riley sounded horrified and mac nodded. “unfortunately- whoa!” the van skidded over the road and mac groaned. “we got a flat.” riley hopped out the passenger side, grabbing the spare tire from the back.</p>
<p>“can you hand me that?” “yeah.” riley handed him the tire and tried to ignore the flutters inside her stomach when mac’s hands brushed hers. “tire’s done, let’s go.” mac reached down to help riley up and she smiled at him. “we’re going to be late, let’s not attract attention.”</p>
<p>“sounds like a plan.” they headed to the rendezvous point, with mac driving extra fast. but there was something wrong, at the warehouse there was no nuke. “you’re late.” scarlett commented and riley glanced at her. “what’s the plan?” “we don’t have details yet.” </p>
<p>“i’m gonna go get some air.” mac nodded and riley stepped outside, sighing deeply. she glanced at the soft blue sky, clouds masking a familiar helicopter. a cobra attack helicopter…</p>
<p>“mac!” she yelled, rushing back inside. “what is it?” his crystal blue eyes searched hers, hands at her waist to steady her. “there’s a cobra attack helicopter outside!” “what?” scarlett and mac said in unison and she nodded.</p>
<p>“it’s a trap! everybody take cover!” mac yelled, grabbing sheets of metal, and pulling riley closer to him. “come on!” riley rolled into the little space and mac quickly followed, covering them both with the sheet.</p>
<p>“mac i-” “there’s no time.” somehow, his arms found there way around her body, one hand tangled in her hair. “i love you riles.” he whispered, locking his lips with hers. riley opened her mouth to say something and that’s when the explosion set the warehouse on fire. </p>
<p>riley screamed, holding onto mac tighter, but they were still alive. “come on, we got to get out of here.” but the metal was too hot, so they dropped their fire shield and ran past the flames, coughing and gasping they second they stumbled through the door.</p>
<p>“mac!” someone screamed, running over to him. desi? mac glanced up, disoriented and spotted desi and bozer. “riles- is riles ok?” he coughed, shrugging away from desi’s arms and she backed away. </p>
<p>mac looked back to where bozer was supporting riley, helping her walk over to desi and mac. “where did you two come from?” riley gasped. “the flat tire? that was us, i slipped a tracker in the car.” bozer explained. “i was planning to come get you two solo but desi wanted to come along.” she wouldn’t meet mac’s eyes and mac realized that was fine by him.</p>
<p>“codex has a nuke. i think they’re going to activate a volcano.” “whoa.” desi’s eyes were wide and bozer helped riley over to the suv. “we have eyes on codex, a truck just pulled out. big enough to store a nuke.” desi handed the tablet over and mac took it without looking at her.</p>
<p>“we got to follow it.” desi slid into the driver’s seat, mac next to her even though he didn’t look too pleased about it. bozer and riley climbed in the back, leaning forward to talk to mac.</p>
<p>“are you guys alright?” “yeah, gwen just tried to blow us up.” riley groaned and mac frowned. “it wasn’t her. there’s no way she’d just kill her entire team.” “mac, i get it, she’s your only surviving family member and she reminds you of your mom, but she’s still… gwen.” bozer said and desi nodded. “you got to clear your head mac. we know about you two going undercover, i’m not saying what you did with me and russ was right but… i understand.” she said finally.</p>
<p>riley glanced at mac from the backseat. she unconsciously bit her lip, unsure what to make of the kiss. she’d be hurting desi, who was like a sister to her, but she wouldn’t lie to herself, she loved mac too.</p>
<p>after mac’s fight with roman in the truck, he explained codex’s plan to the group. “it’s a reset switch for the earth.” “let’s go stop them.” but “let’s go stop them” translated into mac dying in order to create a chain reaction that stops the nuke.</p>
<p>“you deserve the world. and the world deserves you.” with that gwen let mac go, ready to make the sacrifice herself, but the others didn’t know that. tears streaming down riley’s face as she walked behind desi and bozer to safety, she glanced back at the dam.</p>
<p>the explosion threw her to the ground, but she didn’t even feel the pain. “mac!” she screamed, sitting up and sobbing so hard she couldn’t breathe. that couldn’t be the end, it just couldn’t be the end. “mac!” she screamed again, wrapping her arms around herself as her body shook with a second wave of sobs. </p>
<p>“come on riley, we got to get back.” desi’s voice wavered as she pulled her friend up, but riley’s legs gave way. she wanted nothing more than to fall at desi’s feet and tell her about the kiss, but she knew she’d only be hurting desi.</p>
<p>mac was gone. mac was gone. and she didn’t even tell him that she loved him back. mac died all alone, even though she promised him he would never be alone. “i promised him.” she whispered, sinking down to her feet and remembering that day in germany after mac’s confession. she promised him he’d never be alone, but when he needed her the most, she failed him.</p>
<p>she sat there, hunched over and sobbing for hours. or maybe it was just a few minutes, riley lost all track of time as she cried. “come on riley.” bozer’s voice broke and after a few seconds of silence, matty’s voice came over the comms.</p>
<p>“get out of there.” matty was definitely crying, but russ hadn’t said a word. “come on, we’re going home.” riley, nodded, standing. “give me- can you just give me a second?” boze and desi exchanged glances. “we’ll be in the car.” they started walking away and riley let out a long shuddering sigh.</p>
<p>what was she going to do without mac? riley couldn’t see herself without mac besides her. her thoughts were interrupted by gasps and coughs, which sounded awfully like mac when they escaped the warehouse earlier.</p>
<p>riley straightened up, blinking quickly to convince herself she was imagining, but a voice called out from the wreckage. “riles?” desi and bozer turned immediately and riley ran like hell towards the figure emerging from the ruins. “mac!” she jumped into his arms and he held her close, inhaling her scent. </p>
<p>“i’m so sorry riles. i’m so sorry.” he whispered and riley broke down, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she sobbed into his chest. “i thought you left me.” he tightened her hold around her, kissing her shoulder. “i promised you’d never be alone. i’m here riles, i’m ok.”</p>
<p>she stepped back, still shaking, and wiped her eyes as boze and desi caught up to them. riley turned away as desi hugged mac tightly, fawning over him. she felt mac’s eyes on her but forced herself not to look up, because she knew what would happen.</p>
<p>“oh thank god.” matty’s voice made desi break away and boze hugged mac. “man, we all thought you-” his voice broke and mac grinned. “i don’t die that easily. let’s go home.” desi wrapped her arm around his waist, guiding him back to the car, and riley followed after them, taking a deep breath to steady herself, unsure what the future held.</p>
<p>but she certainly didn’t expect mac at her door at 2 in the morning. “mac?” she peered through the door, and opened it slightly. “what are you doing here? where’s desi? what happened?” she asked and mac smiled tiredly at her.</p>
<p>“i got chinese.” she let him in and closed the door behind him as he set the takeout on the table, opening the food and handing her her favorite takeout. “i broke up with desi.” he admitted and riley immediately set the food down, going around her counter to hold him tightly.</p>
<p>“i just told her i fell out of love but she knew. she handled it pretty well, warned me not to hurt you.” riley chuckled softly, her hands in mac’s hair. he broke away, eating quickly. “i’m ok riles, i just… wanted to be with you. it’s too soon to start a new relationship but-” riley leaned over and pressed her lips against mac’s. “she’s my friend too, we can wait.” she whispered and mac smiled.</p>
<p>“i meant it riles. i love you.” “i love you too mac. we’ll figure it out as we go.” he threw the boxes in the trash and led riley to the couch, sitting down and pulling her next to him. </p>
<p>after a second she relaxed into him, head on his lap and mac gently played with her hair as she spoke. “let’s go to bed mac.” she scooched up his body and mac wrapped his arms around her, pulling a blanket over the two of them.</p>
<p>for the first time in mac’s life, he slept soundly throughout the entire night, dreaming of his best friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is from my tumblr (@justkurotingz) so if you could support me there too, that'd be awesome! :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>